


Nem rejtőzhetsz el, ha a gonosz hív

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Case Fic, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Supernatural Elements
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Chloe és Lucifer Los Angeles legrejtélyesebb ügyében nyomoznak. Dean és Sam lélekkullancsokra vadásznak.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 5





	Nem rejtőzhetsz el, ha a gonosz hív

**Author's Note:**

> A cím egy Blues Saraceno számból van.

Öt nap telt el, mióta megtalálták az első áldozatot, aki a semmibe sikoltotta a félelmét, és ugyanennyi éjszaka, mióta két óránál többet aludt. A férfit az otthonában találták meg, a másodikat és a harmadikat az utcán. A negyedik a tengerparti homokot markolta, mint egy kisbaba az anyja ujját, és a szájában férgek laktak.

Chloe émelygett az emléktől.

A tanú szeme ellenben meg sem rebbent a fényképtől.

– Nem tudok semmit – mondta Mr. Wright.

Mocskos körmű, izzadtságszagú férfi volt.

Chloe hátradőlt, ökölbe szorította nyirkos kezét. Ez a férfi Lucifer szeretője volt. Valószínűleg semmi több egy alkalmi kalandnál, aki megzsarolhatta, megfenyegette. Más indokra nem tudott és akart gondolni.

Mr. Wrightnak kellett volna megtörnie a kihallgatás alatt, nem neki, mégis ő izzadt, ő kapta el folyton a tekintetét, és ő állt a zokogás határán. Alkalmi szexuális partner ide vagy oda, hagynia kellett volna, hogy Lucifer jelen legyen. Megköszörülte a torkát, lenézett az aktára. A betűk szétmállottak előtte, ahogy a fényképért nyúlt.

Szüksége volt a rémálmok nélküli alvásra.

Mr Wright az asztal túlsó sarkát nézte, és megfogta Chloe kezét.

– Már megjelölték. Maga finom. – mondta Mr. Wright, amikor a szemébe nézett, aztán a kézfejébe mart, mint egy veszett állat.

Az ismerős falak eltűntek. Rémálmai szürke lényei haraptak a húsába, Mr. Wright szájából csöpögött a vér, az ő vére, amikor újból megszólalt:

– Szívesen fogják felfalni magát.

Chloe megküzdött az orvossal, aki mindenáron haza akarta küldeni fertőzésveszélyre hivatkozva, a rosszul öltözött FBI ügynökkel, akik a liftben kiütötte a kezéből az aktáit, és még csak elnézést se kért, amikor fél kézzel kapkodott a szétszórt lapok után, mint valami _idióta_ , meg Luciferrel, aki úgy tűnt, soha többé nem hagyja magára, de legalább forró tejeskávéval várta.

Ella Mr. Wright halálának hírével meg egy szoros öleléssel köszöntötte.

– Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Tudtátok, hogy egy ember tényleg szét tud tépni egy másik embert? – kérdezte, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Csak a civilizációs szabályaink állnak köztünk és a vérontás között.

Lucifer arrébb hessegette Ellát, majd Chloe alá tolt egy széket.

– Ez igazán felesleges, Lucifer – mondta Chloe, de persze az említett nyilván nem hallgatott rá, ezért csak hátradőlt a széken. A langyos kávé a torkát simogatta.

– Thomas Wright ügyében még várjuk a részletes szakvéleményt – mondta Ella. – Elsőre azt mondanám, hogy ugyanaz végzett vele, mint a többi áldozattal, ami persze hülyeségnek hangzik, mert a biztonsági kamera felvétele alapján senki nem volt bent nála.

Lucifer tenyere megtalálta a helyét a vállán, Chloe lehunyta a szemét, ahogy belesüppedt a melegbe. Ásított, majd lejjebb csúszott a széken, a fejét a támlán nyugtatta. Ella beszélt, és a nevek ismerősen csengtek a fülében, de súly húzta a mélybe a szemhéját és az elméjét.

Wright ordított, és vele sikított Chloe is, amikor vértelen, görcstől görbülő ujjak vájtak a hasába. Ha eddig hatott is a fájdalomcsillapító, most már határozottan nem. Az egész karja lüktetett. Kinyitotta a szemét, és megköszörülte a torkát.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Ella, riadtan, felvont szemmel nézett rá.

– Nem, vagyis minden rendben. Minden oké. Igen – Chloe megdörzsölte a karját, megrázta a fejét, aztán inkább bólintott. – Nincs gond. Csak egy rossz álom. Semmiség.

Ella tekintetéből nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyáltalán nem hisz neki, de hallgatott. Chloe kifújta a levegőt, a falat majd az aktákat bámulta, ügyelt rá, hogy véletlenül se nézzen Ella szemébe. Biztos meghallgatná a rémálmait, a félelmeit, de a rossz álmok csak rossz álmok, amikben az a jó, hogy soha nem válnak valóra. Ahogy Lucifer sem az ördög maga.

– Hol van Lucifer? – kérdezte Ellától.

– Dean Winchester ügynököt szórakoztatja azzal, hogy ő az ördög.

Dean Winchester, a különlegesen udvariatlan ügynök a liftből, egyáltalán nem nevetett Lucifer történetein, összeszorított szájjal, megfeszült izmokkal állt a fal mellett, és Lucifert figyelte. Tartott tőle? Félt? Elhitte a tévképzeteit? Chloe sóhajtott, eddig mindenki megkedvelte Lucifert.

– Épp azt említettem meg ennek a kedves és jóképű ügynöknek, hogy Los Angeles sokkal izgalmasabb hely, mint a pokol – mondta Lucifer, felcsillant a szemében az öröm, amint észrevette őt, aztán elkomorodott, amikor végignézett rajta.

Chloe rámosolygott, és megfogta a karját.

– Lucifer a tanácsadóm – magyarázta az ügynöknek, aki gyakorlatilag elfelejtett pislogni, és a fegyvere után nyúlt. – Mióta velünk dolgozik, azóta jelentős mértékben javult a Los Angeles-i rendőrség statisztikája.

– A _maga_ tanácsadója, Decker nyomozó? – Winchester ügynök nem vette le a kezét a fegyveréről, de Chloe jó jelnek vette, hogy nem lőtt beléjük. Igazán küldhettek volna egy olyan ügynököt, aki nem retteg az ördögtől meg a kárhozattól. Volt az ügynök hangsúlyában valami él, de nem látott mögé.

Lucifer hümmögött, ő meg hebegve magyarázkodott arról, hogy miért pont az ő társa, és egyáltalán miért jó egy gyilkossági nyomozónak, ha a társa egy bártulajdonos és önjelölt ördög, aztán észbe kapott, és elhallgatott. Elvörösödött.

– A pokol egykori uraként büszkén állíthatom, hogy a büntetés a szakterületem. A nyomozó is elégedett velem – mondta Lucifer, akit a kérdezősködés nyilvánvalóan nem hozott zavarba.

– Gondolom, hogy elégedett – mondta Winchester ügynök, és a lehető legfurább dolgot csinálta, amit csak lehetett, közel hajolt Lucifer arcához, és felmondott egy latin szöveget.

– Ki akarsz űzni, mintha valami élősködő lennék a saját testemben? Talán azt is hiszed, hogy az érintésem felgyújtja a szent könyveiteket? – kérdezte Lucifer, és Chloe a tenyerén érezte a változást, ahogy megfeszülnek az izmai az öltöny alatt. – Egy _ügynöktől_ többet vártam volna.

Winchester ügynök köhintett, megvillant a szeme.

Lucifer csak picit mozdult. Elé.

Chloe körül kihűlt a levegő, de lenyelte a torkában összegyűlt félelmet, és megszorongatta Lucifer karját, de tudomást se vettek róla.

– Igen, én vagyok az ördög, _ügynök_ , de ez most nem számít – vigyorgott rendíthetetlenül Lucifer. – Azt javasolnám, hogy most koncentráljunk arra, hogy mit keres itt, a pokolbeli élményeket igazán megoszthatjuk egy későbbi időpontban is. Az alkalomhoz méltó italok mellett.

– Maga volt az utolsó, aki élve látta Thomas Wrightot – mondta Winchester ügynök, aki most Chloe felé fordult, vád lebegett a hangjában, és Chloe csak picit húzta magát összébb. – Miért támadta meg magát, Mr. Wright?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta Chloe, és utálta, ahogy remeg a hangja, mégis el kellett volna mennie betegszabadságra. Fáradt volt. Nagyon fáradt. – Az előző áldozatokkal való kapcsolata miatt került a látóterünkbe, de nem válaszolt semmire, nem kért ügyvédet, aztán őrült dolgokat mondott, és megharapott.

– Miket mondott neked, nyomozó? – kérdezte váratlanul Lucifer.

_Szívesen fogják felfalni magát._

A tüdeje megtelt, és a levegőnek már nem maradt benne helye, és csak akkor mert Luciferre nézni, amikor az öltöny felpuhult izzadó ujjai között.

– Őrültségeket – mondta végül, a szíve rettegett, de ő nem engedte meg magának, hogy megijedjen, és belenézett Winchester ügynök szenvtelen szemébe. – Nyugodtan gyanúsíthat engem, de a felvételek alapján senki nem volt bent nála, én meg orvosnál voltam. Talán emlékszik a liftre? Biztos kétszer jöttem fel, hogy eltereljem a figyelmet arról, hogy kiszívtam a vérét.

Öt ártatlan ember halt meg öt nap alatt, az FBI ügynökei azzal töltik az idejüket, hogy a kárhozattól féljenek, ha ránéznek Luciferre, majd az ő szakértelmét vonják kétségbe. Ökölbe szorította a kezét, pislogás nélkül bámult Winchester ügynökre. Szúrt a szeme, mire az ügynök elfordult.

Chloe fellélegzett.

– Kivizsgáljuk az ügyet. – mondta Dean Winchester, és intett nekik, hogy kövessék a legközelebbi vallatóhelyiségbe.

– Pontosan hogy került a képbe Mr. Wright, Decker nyomozó?

– Csak egy ötlet volt – felelte halkan, és a csend utána hosszúra nyúlt. Chloe a foszló cérnájú kötést piszkálta a kezén.

Winchester ügynök figyelte őt, nem ért hozzá, de ott volt a szemében az ígéret, hogy kiveri belőle a vallomást, ha kell. Chloe hátradőlt. Nem ez volt a legszerencsésebb reakció, mert látta, hogy villan meg a férfi szeme: bűnösnek tartja.

Az ügynök az asztallapra csapta a tenyerét, Chloe megrezzent.

– Még egyszer megkérdezem, miért hozatta be Mr Wrightot, Decker _nyomozó?_ – sziszegte az arcába.

Már nem volt hely távolabb húzódni.

– A nyomozó tiszteletben tartja a magánéletemet, ami kedves dolog, ámbár szükségtelen. – Lucifer, aki eddig meglepően békésen üldögélt mellette, most megszólalt. Könnyedén beszélt, de Chloe ismerte már annyira, hogy kihallja a szavak mögötti feszültséget. – Thomas Wright, ahogy Augusta Frías, Ashley Rowland, Richard Tolliver és Corey Hayes is, az elmúlt napokban kapta meg tőlem élete _legjobb_ éjszakáját.

Chloe Thomas Wright savanyú szagára és véreres szemére emlékezett.

– Lucifer… – kezdte, aztán rájött, hogy ez nem az a pillanat, amikor rákérdezhet a miértre.

Ella beténfergett az ajtón, és rájuk mosolygott, a köszönését elnyomta az első, majd a második ásítása is.

– Nem jöttem jókor? – kérdezte.

Chloe felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Korántsem a legkevésbé megfelelő időpontban – mondta Lucifer, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy tegyen gyorsan néhány félreérthetetlen megjegyzést, de Chloe sípcsonton rúgta az asztal alatt, hogy viselkedjen. Sajnos Lucifert ez egyáltalán nem zavarta, mert rávigyorgott, mintha Winchester ügynök vagy Ella körülbelül két szobával tartózkodna arrébb.

– Nyomozó, bár semmi esetre sem mondanék nemet egy könnyed korbácsolásra, ha kegyed tartja az ostort, de ugyanúgy, ha nem jobban, élvezném a hiányát. Megfelelő társaságban, persze.

Chloe megigazította az állát csiklandozó haját, az arca gyanúsan bíbor árnyalatot öltött, miközben kétségbeesetten igyekezett kikergetni a képzeletéből a megjelenő jelenetet, amiben Lucifer és egy korbács mellett szerepelt. Ami még ennél is rosszabb volt, hogy nem bírt ellenállni a zavart vihogásnak. A tenyerébe temette az arcát. Egy földrengésben, épületek alá szorulni és elpusztulni is kellemesebb opciónak tűnt, mint most felnézni.

Winchester ügynök megköszörülte a torkát.

– Megérkezett a szakvélemény – mondta Ella, ahogy a falnak dőlt, és becsukott szemmel folytatta. – A toxikológia még nincs meg, a halált is a súlyos vérveszteség okozta. Az oldalán, a hasán és a combján friss sebeket találtak, gyakorlatilag szétmarcangolták szegényt. Ami kissé kényelmetlen nekünk, merthogy a sérülések újak. Egész pontosan maiak. A felvétel szerint rajtad kívül, Chloe, nem ment be hozzá senki. Viszont a felvételen tragikus végű hősünk a levegővel hadakozik. Még annyi, hogy nem találtunk sok vért a helyszínen, mintha kiszívták volna a vérét. Ha a regényemben élnénk, azt mondanám, hogy kísértetek vannak a dologban.

– Ezek biztos nem kísértetek – mondta komoran Winchester ügynök.

– Bizonyos dolgokban _szkeptikus_ ezek szerint, fiatalember? – kérdezte Lucifer, és Chloe megint érezte a hangjában a másféle jelentést, de túl kimerült volt, hogy megfejtse Lucifer célzásait.

– Ráadásul megkaptuk Mr. Wright ügyvédjét, aki betelepedett Charlotte irodájába, és félóránként megfenyeget valakit – folytatta Ella. – Hurrá! De jó nekünk!

– Kettesben beszélek Decker nyomozóval – mondta Dean Winchester.

Ella rémülten, de rögtön távozott, Lucifer viszont csak akkor ment ki, amikor Chloe megkérte rá, és megnyugtatta, hogy minden rendben lesz. Ennél nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna.

– Komolyan gondolja, hogy közöm van Wright, vagy akár a többiek halálához? Hogy bosszúból kiszívtam a vérét? – kérdezte Chloe, amint Lucifer becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

– Decker nyomozó, honnan tudta, hogy Wrightnak kiszívták a vérét?

– Ella az előbb mondta, _Winchester ügynök_ – felelte Chloe, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Feleljen, nyomozó – mondta Dean Winchester, egy másodpercig azt hitte, hogy meg fogja ütni, amikor hirtelen előrenyúlt, de megfogta a nyakánál, és hátrafeszítette a fejét, aztán elengedte.

– Nem tudom. Csak tippeltem – válaszolta Chloe rekedten, kifulladtan. – Az összes eddigi gyilkosság így történt.

– Milyen viszonyban van Luciferrel? – kérdezte Dean Winchester.

– Társak vagyunk. Ennyi. Együtt dolgozunk.

– Ha ezen változtatni szeretne, azt, ha lehet, ne mostanában tegye – mondta Dean Winchester, és váratlanul rámosolygott. – És ne hagyja el a várost.

Chloe a nyakát dörzsölte, és nem viszonozta a mosolyt.

Lucifert az íróasztalánál találta, az akták fölött görnyedve.

– Na, milyen volt? Nem tűnt éppen boldognak, amikor kijött, azóta meg az irodámban ül – panaszolta Ella, és letette a telefont. – Kizavart, lehúzta a redőnyöket, a látleletedet nézi, amit felvett a dokid, Chloe. Sajnálom.

– Winchester _ügynök_ egy imposztor – mondta Lucifer, miközben készségesen átadta neki a helyet az asztalnál.

– Dean Winchesterben a sötétség lakik – tette hozzá Ella, Chloe meglepődött. Ella nem szokott csakúgy rosszat feltételezni az emberekről. – Bocs a telefonért, a nagyimat hívtam, ezer éve megígértem neki, hogy meglátogatom, csak éppen valaki mészárolgatni kezdett.

Chloe megdörzsölte a szemét.

– Menj haza, Ella, pihend ki magad – mondta, majd mikor Ella tétovázott, hozzátette. – Megyek én is, csak előbb megnézem azt a felvételt.

– Hozok popcornt – mondta Lucifer, és mosolygott, ő meg elfelejtette mindazt, ami rossz volt ebben a napban.

Rossz minőségű felvétel volt, amin alig látszottak Mr. Wright jellegzetes arcvonásai. Mégis megborzongott. Újra és újra végignézte a harapástól a halálig terjedő részt, amíg nem mosódtak össze a jelenetek. Éjfél után két perccel meglátta a pixelhibának látszó emberalakú foltot. _Foltokat._

Kirázta a hideg, belekapaszkodott Luciferbe, akit egyáltalán nem nyűgözött le a felvétel. Felpillantott, de Lucifer csak jókedvűen ette a pattogatott kukoricát.

– Rohadékok – mormolta, de nem fejtette ki, hogy mit gondol.

Chloe túl kimerültnek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy értelmes mondatokat formáljon. Holnap – miután alszik néhány órát – majd kikérdezi. Lelassította a filmet, és harmadszori visszanézés után úgy döntött, hogy enged magának néhány percet, hogy pihentesse a szemét. Teste ágyért nyögött, de csak az asztalra dőlt, és behunyta a szemét. Rögtön látta őket. A szürke sziluetteket. Kitágult pupillával bámult a neonfénybe.

A halántékában, közvetlenül a szeme felett zsibbadt az ér. Az éles fénytől fekete foltok pulzáltak előtte. Erővel fogta vissza a pislogást.

– Mik ezek? – kérdezte Lucifertől.

Lucifer sóhajtott.

– Semmi olyasmi, ami után nyomoznod kellene, nyomozó – mondta. – Menj haza, én meg megmutatom ezeknek a testetlen gonosztevőknek, hogy én vagyok az ördög.

– Nem érdekel, hogy mik ezek, mit és miért csinálnak, de az biztos, hogy Lucifer, nem mehetsz oda, hogy helló, én vagyok az ördög! Vakmerő lenne meg meggondolatlan. Veszélyes!

Lucifer rámosolygott, amitől Chloenak összeszorult a gyomra és az ökle.

– Nem mehetsz oda – ismételte meg előre beletörődve a válaszba.

– Rendben – mondta Lucifer, és kikapcsolta a gépet, szélesre tárta az ajtót, lábfejjel tartotta. – Gyerünk-gyerünk, nyomozó! Én vezetek.

Chloe égnek emelte a tekintetét, de végül csak az autóban jutott eszébe megkérdezni, hogy hova mennek.

– Hazaviszlek – mondta Lucifer, és rálépett a gázra, míg ő az életéért kapaszkodott mellette. Abban biztos volt, hogy nem fogja lelesni, hogy mennyit mutat a sebességmérő.

– Tudom, hogy egyes férfiak sérthetetlennek érzik magukat vezetés közben, de ezzel nem mindenki van így.

Lucifer vetett rá egy pillantást. Chloe nyöszörgött.

– Lassíts már, Lucifer, az Isten szerelmére! És nézd az utat!

– Tehát hiszel nekem végre, nyomozó? – kérdezte Lucifer, és már nem padlógázzal vezetett, ami őt ismerve szép, nagy előrelépés volt, de Chloe nem igazán merte elvenni a kezét a szeméről.

– Egyáltalán tudod, mit jelent az, hogy lassú?

– Ami azt illeti, _nagyon jól_ tudom, hogy mit jelent az a szó, hogy lassú, nyomozó – mondta Lucifer.

– Azt sejtem – jegyezte meg Chloe, és ásított, miközben mintha lassult volna alatta az autó. Hátradőlt, élvezte, hogy Lucifer talpa nem ragadt a gázpedálra. – Egyébként a Pokolban komoly büntetési tételnek számít a gyorshajtás? Jár érte üstben főzés? Meg villás farkú ördögök, vasvillákkal?

– Nem rendelkezem az általad említett szerszámmal, nyomozó, magam részéről nem vagyok a rusztikus hangulat híve, de ha arra vágysz… A gyorshajtók meg nem kerülnek automatikusan a pokolba – kuncogott Lucifer.

– Más közlekedési kihágások se számítanak bűnnek odalent? Mondjuk ittas vezetésért vagy tilosban parkolásért meghempergetnél forró parázsban?

Lucifer felvonta a szemöldökét. Chloe megigazította a kötésből kilógó kósza cérnát, a bő, fehér blúza hosszú ujját húzkodta a tenyere közepéig.

A záróvonal átkerült az autó jobb oldalára. Chloe az ülésbe kapaszkodott, mikor Lucifer elrántotta a kormányt, beletaposott a fékbe, és hamarabb került ki egy elsőbbséget meg nem adó, kikanyarodó, piszkos furgont, minthogy Chloe egyáltalán észrevette volna a létezését.

– Látod, nyomozó, nem kell aggódnod. Szabályokra az embereknek van szükségük, nem nekem. Ördögien jó reflexeim vannak. Gyorsabban reagálok, mint a halandók, nyomozó.

– Mik ezek a lények? – kérdezte, és a sötét mellékutcákat nézte, a kiszivárgó lámpafénybe belelátta a szürke alakokat. – Jól megtervezett trükk, vagy mi?

– Még sosem láttam ilyeneket, de ismerem a történeteiket, ezekkel szórakoztattak a testvéreim, amikor még az ivadékodnál is kisebb voltam, nyomozó.

– Kegyetlenek voltak – mondta óvatosan Chloe, miközben Lucifer a kormánykeréken dobolt. Feszült volt, és amikor nem reagált, Chloe sem faggatta tovább a családjáról.

– Angyalmumusok. Legalábbis így hívtam őket. Hószínű szemű, színtelen testű vér- és lélekszívók – szólalt meg végül Lucifer, és a nevetése Chloe szívébe mart.

Ha a mesékben ijesztő részek jöttek, újramesélve, átköltve, akár ezredszerre, Trixie mindig a hasához bújt. Azt mindig elfogadta, hogy Lucifer kicsit őrült, ijesztő, bizarr metaforáival együtt, amiket Maze, Amenadiel és Charlotte is használt. És ott voltak azok a sebek a hátán.

Lucifernek idegen nyelv volt az érintéseké, az ölelései félszegek voltak, brutális gyerekkora emlékei. Chloe megadta neki a csendet, hogy visszatérjen a jelenbe.

Arra számított, hogy Lucifer kiteszi a lakása előtt, majd elhajt, mielőtt ő előkeresné a kulcsát, de nem ez történt, hanem bekísérte, ellenőrizte, hogy nincsenek az ágy alatt, a függöny mögött, vagy a kulcslyukban gonosztevők, majd a hajába túrt, és bejelentette, hogy marad.

Chloe felemelte a kávéskannát, azonban Lucifer elvette tőle, majd a derekánál fogva a lépcsőhöz terelgette.

– Ne is álmodj kávéról, nyomozó! Most aludnod kell, pihenned, hogy holnap megbüntethessük a nyomorult gonosztevőket – mondta, és Chloe hagyta, hogy felkísérje az ágyig.

– Jó. Úgy vélem, hogy a legjobb az lesz, ha én most távozom, nyomozó. Lent leszek, kiálts, ha bármire szükséged van. _Fess falra engem!_

– Jó éjt, Lucifer!

Fémszínű folyosón futott. Ha lassít, felfalják. Elesett. Vonások nélküli, szürke arcok hajoltak le hozzá. Lefogták. Az oldalába és a vádlijába martak bele először. Sikoltott, és csak sikoltott. Remegett. Köhögött. A fürdőszoba kövére hányt. A hűvös porcelánnak nyomta az arcát. Jó volt. Elnyúlt a földön.

A lámpa sercegett. Chloe felmosott, fogat mosott, és a csempének dőlve, hősiesen lezuhanyozott. A sarkokban megmozdult a sötétség. Csak egy kis áramkimaradás. Visszatért a fény.

Az elzárt csap csendjébe beleférkőztek az ajtó irányából jövő léptek. A jelvénye, a pisztolya ugyan az ágy melletti kupac tetején maradt. Lucifer biztos meghallotta a sikolyát. Csak elég úriember lett ahhoz, hogy ne nyisson be csak úgy, ami persze egyáltalán nem vallott rá.

_Nem ő az._

Chloe kivette a szekrényből a hajvasalót.

Idegen láb árnyéka csúszott be a küszöb alatt.

Chloe kinyitotta az ajtót, és meglendítette ideiglenes fegyverét. Mellkason találta az idegen férfit, aki megtántorodott, de nem esett el. A férfi magasabb volt, magasabb talán Lucifernél is. _Lucifer._ Az üresség ököllel vágott a bordái mögé. Felfordult a gyomra. Reszketett. A második ütése félrement. A lendületét használta ki a férfi, hogy a földre vigye, kicsavarja a kezéből a hajvasalót, majd befogta a száját. Chloe nyüszített. Ha Lucifer életben van, ha még itt van egyáltalán, elég lenne egy kis hang, hogy figyelmeztesse. Levegőt vett, hogy sikíthasson, de a férfi a rekeszizmába ütött.

Vergődött. Rúgott. A férfi ökle a halántékába mélyedt. Mire kitisztult a látása, a támadója kést szorított a nyakához, és vizet locsolt az arcába.

– Sajnálom, de ezt meg kellett tennem, mivel Luciferrel dolgozol együtt – mondta, mintha ezzel a világon mindent megmagyarázna. – Most már tudjuk, hogy nem vagy démon.

Chloe a szemét forgatta. Lucifert szembesítette volna a téves képzelgéseivel, de Lucifer jóval ártalmatlanabb volt ennél az embernél, így inkább csak hallgatott.

A férfi elengedte, és felemelte a kezét.

A hajvasalóért csak nyújtózkodnia kellene, de Chloe a hűvös falnak feszült, és nem vette le a szemét erről a különös, hatalmas emberről. A gesztusai, a mód, ahogy elharapta a szavak végét, emlékeztettek az ügynökre. A kihallgatási technikájuk, a Lucifer iránti ellenszenvük is egyezett. FBI-ügynökök. Persze. Inkább önjelölt igazságosztók.

– Dean Winchester nem FBI-ügynök, igaz? – kérdezte Chloe.

– Sam Winchester vagyok. A bátyámmal a természetfelettire vadászunk, és… nem vagyunk ügynökök.

– Mit csináltatok Luciferrel?

Sam felvonta a szemöldökét, aztán megvonta a vállát.

– Semmit – válaszolta, aztán habozott, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Veled akartunk beszélni.

Odalentről neszezést hallott, valami összeroppant.

– Lucifer! – kiáltotta.

A lépcsőig jutott.

Három szürke kéz nyúlt érte. Samé volt a negyedik. Maga mögé húzta.

– Itt vannak – ismételgette magának Chloe, hátha elhiszi, hogy ez a valóság, és nem egy rémálomból felejtett el felébredni. Felvette a szőnyegről a hajvasalót, és a legszélső szürke alak felé suhintotta. Az alkalmi fegyver tompán pattant vissza a fényes bőrről. Mint a gumi.

A lény felnézett. Nem volt pupillája. A szemfehérje benyelte az egész szemet.

Chloe nem hallott a félelemtől. A két lény lassan közelített, és ő csak hátrált, amíg nem fúródott a derekába a fürdőszobaajtó kilincse.

Nem látott, csak foltokban a valóságot.

Görbültek a karmok. Először nem is fájt, amikor a hátába vájtak. Másodszorra már sikoltott. Erre vártak. Egyszerre ketten harapták az oldalát. Cuppogva szívták a vérét.

Az apja egyenruhában a ravatalon. Lucifer a padlón abban a hangárban. Elhagyták. Mindenki halott. Trixie sírt, és ő nem találta sehol.

Az ürességet narancssárga fény váltotta fel.

– Démonpenge, mindent megöl – magyarázta Sam, és vigyorgott hozzá, aztán a mellkasába szürke karom vágott, és a kés, amire olyan büszke volt, most rezegve állt bele a padlóba.

Chloe felkapta a pengét, a ragacsos kézfejbe vágott, de nem ért semmit, aztán belekapaszkodott a markolatba, és kirántotta a fegyvert. Mély sziszegéssel futott végig az oldalán a fájdalom. A tenyere vörös volt, amikor elvette a kezét.

Sam elesett, de a lényt is magával rántotta.

– Szúrd le! – ordította.

Chloe szédült. Remegett a hidegtől. Az első szúrás mellé ment, a másodikba már belevitte a teljes testsúlyát. Rázuhant a lényre.

A látóhatára szélén egy sötétkék foltot látott, aztán felgyulladt körülötte a világ. Csípős füst tartotta az eszméleténél, miközben valaki átkarolta a derekát, de már nem tudott küzdeni.

– Nagyon szívesen, Winchester _ügynök_ – hallotta Lucifer hangját a feje fölül. – _A híres Samuel_. Megtiszteltetés, hogy végre találkoztunk.

Lucifer. Életben van.

Megfürdött a tüdejében szétáradó melegben.

– Ébresztő, nyomozó! – mondta Lucifer. – Vendégeink vannak.

Chloe tudta, hogy vigyorog. Megmenekültek. Hátrahajtotta a fejét, befészkelte magát az ölelésbe.

– Örülök, hogy élsz – motyogta, miközben Lucifer az állát simogatta.

– Mi a fasz történt? – A kérdésben Dean Winchesterre ismert, aki úgy tűnt, időközben teljesen levetkőzte ügynöki modorát, bár akkor sem volt kimondottan kedves.

– Én történtem – felelte Lucifer. – Az első, nem emberi áldozatod, nyomozó, vagy nevezzük inkább közösnek? Csak remélni merem, hogy nem én leszek a következő. Mindegy. A lényeg, hogy már biztonságban vagy, nyomozó.

Chloe kinyitotta a szemét. A szürke teremtmény maradványa a lába előtt lángolt. A szőnyeget viszont nem szennyezte korom.

– Első nem emberi áldozatom? – kérdezte halkan.

Sam és Dean Winchester összenéztek. Lucifer örömtelenül felnevetett.

Felülni. Elmenni. Felébredni.

Összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól. Az oldalához kapott, pizsamáját és köntösét páncéllá tette az alvadt vér. Lucifer keze befedte az övét.

– Nincs semmi baj – mondta Chloe, és visszadőlt a melegbe.

Lucifer káromkodása volt az utolsó dolog, amit hallott.

Az oldalán feküdt. A párnájában Lucifer összegöngyölt, drága öltönyére ismert, Sam Winchester bal szeme alatti friss zúzódásban pedig Lucifer öklének nyomára. Kérdéseket kellett megválaszolnia a kihallgatásról, az álmairól és az esetről. Sam kérdezgette, közben ellátta a karján lévő sebeket. A régit is, az újat is.

Lucifer csendben dolgozott, nyafogás nélkül hagyta, hogy Sam Winchester ugráltassa. Nem viccelődött azon, hogy végre alkalma nyílt benyúlni Chloe pizsamája alá. Alaposan kitisztította a sebeit.

– Beléd tört a foguk, nyomozó – mondta Lucifer, megérintette a vállát, majd jéghideg, kemény csipesszel belenyúlt a sebébe, Chloe összerándult, a szájába gyűrt gézlabdába sikoltott.

Homály vonta be a folyosót, ő csak feküdt, és remélte, hogy a vérveszteség miatt nem lát tisztán, mert igazán nem állt készen egy újabb rémálombeli küzdelemre a tejfehér szemű szörnyetegekkel.

– Kész vagyok. – Lucifer megigazította a gézkötést, kivette a szájából a göngyöleget, betakarta egy puha pléddel, és bevitte az ágyába, és közben folyamatosan beszéltette.

Chloe a legutóbbi, Trixie-vel töltött hétvégéjéről mesélt, akadozva, meg-megállva. Lucifer cserébe Dean és Sam hihetetlennek tűnő kalandjaival szórakoztatta, amit néha megtört egy-egy „Nem is így volt, te rohadék!”.

Lucifer mellette ült az ágyon mellényben, felgyűrt ingujjakkal ült, úgy dobolt a vállán ütemet, ahogy vezetés közben szokott. Sam a laptopján olvasott az ablak mellett. Kékesfehér fény tükröződött az arcán. Dean az ajtóban telefonált.

– A vadászok a legjobb gardedámok – mondta Lucifer, a kezébe nyomta a vizespoharat, és két fehér tablettát, majd elmosolyodott. Chloe visszamosolygott. – Ez csak unalmas fájdalomcsillapító, nyomozó. Mielőtt aggódni kezdenél, a hasznavehetetlen ivadékodra Maze és Dan vigyáznak. A legnagyobb biztonságban van.

– Köszönöm, Lucifer! – mondta Chloe, és megölelte a feszengő ördögöt.

– Világért se akarom a Sátán boldogságát megzavarni, de ez a szörnybanda nem bír magával, megölték a hat és feledik áldozatukat, ha a mi világunkat is nézzük, akkor a tizennegyediket, plusz a fél – szólalt meg Dean, Chloe felé biccentett, majd beleszólt a telefonba. – Ella, kihangosítalak.

– Szóval, Deannek már mondtam, hogy az új áldozat a változatosság kedvéért nő. Nem igazán válogat a gyilkosunk, mi? A jogosítvány alapján Cora Laheynek hívták, huszonhat éves, és a barátai szerint a szombat éjszakát lánybúcsún töltötte a Luxban.

– Kár érte, olyan huncut hölgy… volt.

– Küldöm az előzetes szakvéleményemet, de tudom, hogy most egyikőtök se olvasná végig, szóval, csak a lényeg, hajnali kettőnél hamarabb halt meg. Vérveszteség, karmolások, harapások, szóval, valószínűleg ugyanazok bántak el szegénnyel, mint a többiekkel – mondta Ella. – Hűha, Chloe, hallom, hogy az FBI-os fiúk mentettek meg! Meg persze a jó, öreg Lucifer. Majd mindent el kell mesélned. Totál megértem, ha nem most, de ugye elmeséled? Ugye?

– Nem hiszem, hogy ez egy olyan jó ötlet – szólt bele a telefonba Dean.

Ella nevetett.

– Akkor ti ilyen különleges egységtől jöttetek, igaz? Szellemirtók? X-akták? Esetleg van ilyen izétek, ami majd kitörli az emlékeinket is?

– Nincs, de néha hasznos lenne – felelte Dean, és köszönés nélkül kinyomta a hívást.

– Ezt figyeljétek – kiáltott fel Sam –, itt azt írják, hogy a lélekkullancsok fészkekben élnek. Általában hatan-heten támadnak…

– Úgy hangzik, mint egy rohadt király metálbanda neve.

– Karmukkal és fogukkal kapaszkodnak az áldozatba. – Sam nem reagált a testvérére, valószínűleg az együtt töltött idő alatt megtanulta kizárni. Chloe elmosolyodott. – Ínyenc dögök, a kedvenc kajájuk az angyal, biztos csapatostul könnyebb leteríteni a szárnyas seggfejeket.

– Ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni – mondta Lucifer. – A szárnyas seggfejjel.

– Még azt írják itt, hogy anomáliák vonzzák őket – folytatta Sam. – Az addig oké, hogy nálunk van, mert nálunk minden szar van, de itt?

Dean elvigyorodott.

– Lehet, hogy ennek a Lucifernek is van egy kölyke?

Lucifer fintorgott.

– Sosem vágytam arra, hogy ivadékokat nemzzek. Elviselhetetlenek. Kivéve a nyomozóé, természetesen. Az övé egészen elfogadható – mondta. – Kiválóan ismerem a halandók fogamzásgátlási módszereit, kizárt, hogy _ilyesmi_ történjen.

– Nekem mindig azt tanították, hogy a legbiztosabb fogamzásgátlás az önmegtartóztatás – mondta Chloe, és elvigyorodott, majd beleharapott abba a szelet csokiba, amit Lucifer az orra alá dugott. – Egyébként miért pont őket gyilkolták meg? Az egyetlen kapcsolat, amit találtunk az áldozatok között, hogy a múlt héten Luciferrel voltak.

– Ez nagyon király, haver! Gondolj bele, megkóstolják az összeset, akivel voltál, hátha rajtuk ragadt valami mennyei.

Sam rászólt a testvérére, míg Lucifer nevetett.

Chloe az égnek emelte a tekintetét.

– Ha Lucifer szeretőire vadásznak, akkor miért ordította az arcomba Thomas Wright, hogy szívesen fognak felfalni?

– Nem véled úgy, kedves nyomozó, hogy avatatlan tekintet összetévesztheti a barátságunkat valami mással?

– Elképzelhető – válaszolta óvatosan Chloe.

Dean csak megvonta a vállát, majd a testvérére nézett.

– Jegeld már le, Sammy, mielőtt annyira feldagad, hogy nem látsz ki a fejedből.

– Te ütötted meg? – kérdezte Chloe később, mikor Dean és Sam kimentek a szobából. Lucifer persze maradt, és kerülte a tekintetét.

– Fájdalmat okozott neked, nyomozó.

Chloe megérintette a pofon helyét, aztán Lucifer homlokráncolását látva, inkább ráült a kezére. Ha Lucifer nem tudja pontosan, hogy mit csinált Sam, akkor nem baj, ha nem hívja fel rá a figyelmét.

– Nem verheted meg mindig azokat, akik engem bántanak.

– Mindig nem – felelte Lucifer, majd mélyen beszívta a levegőt, megigazította az ingjét, beletúrt a hajába, és csak utána nézett a szemébe. – Nyomozó, biztosan vannak kérdéseid, ami teljességgel el is fogadható, mindenre válaszolok majd, csak arra kérlek, hogy várj velük. Egy kicsit. Amíg nem… Amíg megoldjuk ezt az ügyet.

Ingujj. Haj. Gyűrű. Ingujj. Haj. Gyűrű. Újra és újra. Chloe megfogta a kezét. Lucifer megdermedt, de nem húzódott el.

– Mit tudunk a hatodik áldozatról?

– Nem sokat. Ms Lopez szerint éjfél és két óra között halhatott meg.

– Ugyanakkor, amikor engem is. Ezek szerint többen vannak – mondta Chloe, amikor megbillent körülötte a szoba, behunyta a szemét, és hátrahanyatlott a párnára, magával húzva a meglepett Lucifert, aki nem engedte el a kezét.

Lucifer megköszörülte a torkát.

Chloe félt ránézni.

– Igazán elbűvölő, és nem hiszem, hogy ezt mondom, nyomozó, de ezzel is várhatnánk kicsit – mondta Lucifer.

Kicsit harsányabban nevetett, mint kellett volna. Befedte őket a csend, és Chloe kimerült, elbódult agya beleteremtette a kaparászást és a cuppogást.

– Lucifer, mennyi áldozatot fognak még szedni?

Megmozdult az ágy, Lucifer végül leheveredett mellé.

– Nem kell aggódnod, nyomozó. Van egy tervem.

– Örömmel halljuk – csatlakozott Dean a beszélgetésbe. – Nekünk is van egy.

Chloe felnyögött.

– Szükségünk van egy csalira, akire figyelnek ezek a rohadékok, amíg mi szétcsapjuk őket. Sammy szerint max négyen vannak.

– Nekem is ez volt a tervem – húzta fel az orrát Lucifer. – És én leszek a tökéletes csali ezeknek a boldogtalanoknak.

– Nem! – kiáltotta Chloe, és vele együtt még két, kevésbé szenvedélyes nem is elhangzott.

– Kire gondolsz, Samuel, ki legyen az ínyencfalat? – kérdezte Lucifer, aztán Samre nézett, majd Chloera. – Nem, nem, nem és nem.

– Nem lehet, hogy annak van oka, hogy a szeretőidet támadták meg, és nem téged? – kérdezte Chloe.

– Nyomozó, te is előjátékkal kezdenéd, nem? Természetesen nem úgy értettem, hogy az ilyenfajta előjátékokat preferálom, ahol az egyik felet elfogyasztják. Az még nekem is túl extrém.

– Nem engedem, hogy megölesd magad.

Lucifer a kezébe kapaszkodott, nem mondott semmit, csak nézte őt tágra nyílt csokoládébarna szemével, amitől majdnem elgyengült, majdnem igent mondott.

– Nem hagynál magamra, igaz?

Lucifer bólintott, belefeszült az állkapcsa, de legalább figyelt.

– Még egy pisztolyt se tudok felemelni, haszontalan vagyok. Nem tudom, mik ezek a _dolgok_ , de azt tudom, hogy ezekkel a sérülésekkel nem mehetek kórházba, nem kérhetek rendőri felügyeletet. A pokolba is, Lucifer, ellenük nem ér semmit a tanúvédelmi program! Te viszont igen, meg ők is – mondta Chloe, és a szobában lebzselő, hallgatózó testvérek felé intett. – Megmentettétek az életemet. Én vagyok a legjobb csali, és ezt te is tudod, Lucifer.

– Továbbra sem értek egyet, nyomozó, de legyen, ahogy kívánod.

– Hogy vesszük rá ezeket a lélekkullancsokat, hogy utánam jöjjenek? – kérdezte Chloe, és lesütötte a szemét. Lucifer hangját pont annyira tompán hallotta, amennyire ő legyőzöttnek érezte magát, és nem akart veszteni. Beismerni a gyengeségeit, felébresztette a félelmeit, de azokat semmiképpen nem vallhatta be. Lucifer sosem egyezett volna bele, ha ráismer, hogy mennyire keserű a szájában a nyál, hogy a szíve összeugrik zajra, csendre és sötétre.

– Minden holttestben találtak egy méregfogat, ami legyengíti az áldozatot, hogy aztán könnyebben falhassák fel egy családi vacsin. Gondolom, ez egyben király szörny-GPS is – felelte Sam.

– És most mit csinálunk vele? Meglengetjük a legárnyékosabb sarok előtt? – kérdezte Lucifer, miután elővette a zsebéből a fogat. – Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha átmennénk a Luxba, és innánk valamit, mielőtt _az angyalmumusok_ tiszteletüket teszik.

Dean elvigyorodott, és még az egészen józan Samnek is felfelé görbült a szája az ötlet hallatán. Chloe sóhajtott, ezek szerint mindenki – rajta kívül – hitt abban, hogy a tömény szesz életadó nektár.

– A fogakat az áldozat vére aktiválja – jelentette ki Sam, és lecsukta a laptopját.

Chloe ismerte Lucifert, és soha nem tudta még jobban, hogy valami őrült és rossz terv jár a fejében, ezért előrehajolt, de Dean Winchester gyorsabb volt, elvette a fogat. Lucifer ösztönösen mozdult, hogy őt védje. Dean azonban nem foglalkozott velük, megmarkolta a fogat, és a karjába nyomta, majd rögtön kétrét görnyedt, a szája tágra nyílt, mintha üvölteni akarna, de csak nyögött.

– Jönnek – sziszegte, és belekapaszkodott a testvérébe, aki az ajtó felé rángatta.

– Ez egy igazán megnyugtató fordulat! Nem tagadom, sokkal szívesebben látom magam stigmátlanul, ahogy téged is, nyomozó.

A Lux helyett Lucifer lakására mentek, és ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Inkább, mint nála. Legalább így nem kellett a főbérlő elé odaállni egy közepesen hihető történettel, amiben elmagyarázza, hogy miért tört össze minden, és ami nem tört össze, az miért repedt meg, szakadt szét, és ment tönkre.

Lucifer a higgadt házigazdát játszotta, és semmi jelét nem adta, hogy feszült lenne, töltött a folyton kiürülő poharakba. Sam újfent a laptopját bámulta.

Dean a kanapén szuszogott, tartotta magát, de Chloe tudta, hogy fájdalmai vannak.

– A pokol után megváltozik a rossz fogalma – válaszolta, amikor Chloe megkérdezte, hogy hozzon-e gyógyszert.

– Miért vállaltad a csali szerepét?

– Akkor jó ötletnek tűnt. – Dean megvonta a vállát. Mindketten hallgattak. – Rengeteg vért vesztettél, és a csali munkaköri leírásában benne van, hogy megsérülhet. Hallottam, hogy van egy lányod. Nekem is volt egy fiam…

Chloe nem kérdezett. Összeszorult a torka. Megint a hangárban volt egy pillanatra, a füle zúgott az emlékbeli lövésektől.

– Láttam Lucifert, amikor veszélyben voltál – folytatta Dean. – Jobb mindenkinek, ha az öreg Lucifer a lehető legnagyobb biztonságban tud téged.

A lehető legnagyobb biztonság abban a másodpercben ért véget, amint Dean elhallgatott. A nyolc lélekkullancs az árnyékból kúszott elő. Körbevették a kanapét. Elzárták őket Lucifertől, Samtől. A szájában megsavanyodott a nyál, ahogy az egyik kisebb, talán fiatalabb példány elvágta az utolsó menekülési útvonalukat is. Legalább lassúak voltak. Rossz zombifilmek jutottak róluk eszébe, ahogy közeledtek.

Dean szitkozódott, majd megragadta a vállánál fogva, és a földre lökte, reszkető kezébe kést nyomott. Idegen volt. Hideg. Mintha nem is ő tartaná a kezében. Bekuporodott az asztal alá, amennyire csak tudott, de nem foglalkoztak vele. A legnagyobb lecsapott Deanre, aztán megszagolta a bőrdarabot, ami a karmán maradt. Chloe kicsit összébb húzta magát.

A lélekkullancs emberszerű arcvonásai undorodó grimaszba torzultak. Megtántorodott, és rázuhant a kanapéra. A többiek megtorpantak.

– Na, ki legyen a következő, rohadékok? – ordította Dean, és vigyorgott. Öten ugrottak rá, de Dean csak nevetett.

A maradék kettő Chloe felé fordult. A tejfehér szemekben éhséget látott.

Reszketett. El kell bújnia. Nyüszített, amikor egy lépéssel közelebb kerültek hozzá.

Az asztal túloldalán a szabadság várta. Vagy legalábbis valami ahhoz hasonló. Biztonság. Nem látta Lucifert. Se Samet.

Egyedül maradt. Felmászott az asztalra. Az egyik lény lecsapott rá, de elhibázta. Chloe lebucskázott az asztalon. A hátára esett. Zúgott a füle, a feje fájt. Nem kapott levegőt.

A horzsolások meggyógyulnak. Nem bírt megmozdulni. Nem tudott felállni. Az oldalára nyomta a kezét, és az arca elé emelte. Nem volt rá szüksége, tudta, hogy vérzik, hogy felszakadtak a sebek, és meg fog halni.

A lélekkullancs. _Csak egy._ Chloe szédült. Be akarta fejezni. Legyen vége. A karmok a bordája alá csúsztak. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámult a gyilkosa arcába. Inkább madár volt. Nem ember. A bőre foszlott. A szeme alatt szürkébb volt, máshol feketébb. Rücskös. Mint kopott aszfalt az úton.

Lebegett. A szempár eltűnt. A fehérség maradt.

_És fény._

Mégsem halt meg. Vagy a túlvilág olyan, mint a legrosszabb másnaposság.

Az üveg betört a bárpult felett. Alkoholszag. Széttört székek. Széttépett barna dzseki. Mozdulatlan, szürke testek hevertek körülötte.

Öklendezett. Az oldalára fordult, és a fülére szorította a kezét. Szomjas és kimerült volt. Feszített a gyomra az éhségtől. A hasára szorította a kezét. A ruhájára száradt alvadt vér meggyőzte arról, hogy valóban megsérült.

Nem fájt semmije.

Talán mégis ez a mennyország. Lucifer Morningstar szétrombolt lakása. Vagy a pokol.

Hisztérikusan kacagott. Köhögött.

– Jó reggelt, nyomozó!

_Lucifer._

Chloe sóhajtott.

Lucifer leguggolt elé. Tusfürdő illata volt, és lazán megcsomózott selyemköntöse. A mellkasán karmolások vöröslöttek. Az arca felduzzadt, a bal felét még apró horzsolások is fedték, de a tekintete mosolygott.

– Kettőnk közül nem én vagyok épebb, nyomozó – mondta, és a kezét nyújtotta.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet, de elfogadta a segítséget. Lucifer könnyedén felhúzta a padlóról, mintha nem is lenne súlya.

– Dean és Sam? – kérdezte rekedten Chloe.

– Elfoglalták a fürdőszobáimat, addig tartózkodnod kell a zuhanytól.

– Mi történt, Lucifer? Elájultam, és csak valami éles fényre emlékszem.

– Hogy röviden összefoglaljam, megmentettük a világot, ezt is, és az összes többit is egy horda gaz lélekkullancstól, és valaki megint szétverte a lakásomat, legalább most részben én is kivettem belőle a részem – válaszolta Lucifer, és szorosabbra kötötte az övét, beletúrt a hajába. _Valamit titkolt._

– És a hosszabb verzió?

Lucifer felnyögött, előállt egy részletes leírással arról, hogy Sam, Dean és ő hogyan fejezte le, belezte ki a lélekkullancsokat. Chloe megfogta a kezét.

– Jó, rendben, elmondom. Visszaparancsoltam a lelked a testedbe, nemcsak a tiedet, hanem Deanét is – mondta Lucifer, és a hajához nyúlt, Chloe lélegzete elakadt. Valami fehér, valami fehérebb a fehérnél volt a kezében. Lucifer gyorsan a zsebébe csúsztatta a kezét. Minden homályosabb lett. Chloe megrázta a fejét. _Csak képzelődik._ Felemelte a felsője szélét, és ellenőrizte a sebet. Fehér heg húzódott a bordája alatt. Megérintette. Puha volt.

Még emlékezett, hogy _haldoklik_ ettől a sebtől.

– Ez egy szar terv volt – mondta Dean a folyosón. – Én csak azt mondom, hogy máskor készüljünk lőfegyverrel.

– Legalább az ördög mellénk állt – hallotta Sam válaszát.

Chloe Luciferre nézett, aki magához képest túl szerényen megvonta a vállát.

– Elmegyek zuhanyozni – mondta Chloe, és belenézett a szemébe. Abba az egyáltalán nem ördögi, csokoládébarna szemébe. – Te itt maradsz, és beszélünk, ha kijöttem onnan.

– Hova mehetnék, nyomozó? Ez az otthonom. Takarítanom kell – válaszolt csendesen Lucifer, és beletúrt a hajába.

– Ígérd meg, Lucifer!

– Itt maradok, ahogy kívánod, nyomozó, köt az adott szavam – Lucifer szeme az ablakra rebbent, aztán vissza rá. – Ha át szeretnél öltözni, a szekrényem a te szekrényed is, nyomozó.

A tükörről már eltűnt a pára, mire Chloe rászánta magát, hogy szembenézzen a lélekkullancsok holttestével, a két vadásszal, és persze Luciferrel. A kölcsönvett, rövid pizsamanadrág a térdét verdeste. Az ötödik áttúrt fiók után derült ki, hogy a mindig tökéletesen öltözött, öltönyt hordó Lucifernek is vannak pólói. Igaz, mind feketék, de legalább puhák és kényelmesek.

A holttesteket eltüntették, felsöpörtek, megírták a jelentést az ügyről – bár érezte, hogy ezt át kell még rendesen néznie, de legalább megcsinálták, ahogy kávét is főztek, és ebédet rendeltek, míg ő fürdött. Sam elnyúlt a kanapén, és mélyen aludt. Chloe ásított. A pulthoz ment, és töltött magának egy italt. Lucifer a gonoszról és a megváltásról énekelt, zongorán kísérte magát, Dean állt a hangszer mellett, és vele énekelt. Aztán minden elhalkult, Lucifer felnézett, felragyogott az arca, amikor meglátta őt. Chloe ekkor mindennél biztosabban tudta, hogy Lucifer nem lehet a megtestesült Gonosz.

Minden más a holnap problémája.


End file.
